Power tool guides are well known in the wood working industry. Companies, such as for example, Festool, Kreg, True Trac, and Urekazone sell power tool guides. The main problem with each of these tool guides is that they are dedicated to a specific straight edge and cannot be used on other types of straight edges. If a user doesn't have the straight edge required by the specific guide, the user cannot use the guide. This obviously results in the user being limited to a particular guide and a particular edge. Also, some of these guide are for a single purpose.
Other problems with known systems are more specific to each system. The Festool guide system requires a specific track as discussed above, in addition, the Festool system also requires a dedicated circular saw. Only the Festool saw can be used on the system. The Festool system is also very expensive when compared to other guide systems.
The Kreg system requires a specific track and is limited to a ripping function only. It doesn't have the ability to use the track as a guide for making guided cuts without the use of the edge of the material to act as a guide for the guide track.
The True Trac system is limited to a specific track and has the disadvantage of not being capable of doing rip cuts. Additionally, the True Trac requires a special mount that is difficult to mount to the saw. The mount is also intended to be permanently mounted to the saw. The True Trac is will not allow other tools to be used on the track without attaching a separate mount to the tool.
The Eureka Zone system requires a specific track and is not adapted to be used to cut as a straight edge without the use of the material edge as a guide. It is also large and bulky and not east to set up.